SOCKS!
by Jigoku Tsuushin
Summary: It’s a story about socks… Enough said… don’t ask, I’m in an odd mood… Expect mega OOC-ness. Written in Yzaks POV


**SOCKS!**

Summary: It's a story about socks… Enough said… don't ask, I'm in an odd mood… Expect mega OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED… Although I wish I owned Yzak… muwahahahaha… the things that I could do to him… MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, ON WITH DA FIC!

I slowly blinked the harsh florescent lights out of my eyes as I lazily pulled the blankets over my face, attempting to sleep for at least five more minutes. However, my hopes were shattered as I accidentally rolled off the bed. Unfortunately, I just _happened _to sleep in the top bunk in the room that I shared with Dearka on the Vesalius. There was a flurry of blankets and pillows flying everywhere as I fell and landed with a loud thump. "ITAI!" I screamed and continued in letting out a stream of unprintable curses as I rubbed my sore back. "Having trouble?" an all-too-familiar voice asked sarcastically. I quickly shoved a pillow off of my face to see Dearka standing beside me with a wide smirk on his face. "Shuddap!" I took the pillow and whipped it at him, and rather hard too. Of course, he easily dodged, but the pillow happened to fly past him and smash into a picture of him and Miriallia that was sitting on his nightstand, breaking the frame. For a second he just stared in awe and horror at the broken picture frame, as if it was a sign of the apocalypse. He then turned towards me, an evil, vengeful glint in his eyes. "You shall pay Yzak…" He said in a deadly quiet whisper, looking as though he was suppressing all desires to kill me. I cocked an eyebrow. "Mark my words, Yzak, you shall pay…" he repeated in the same, eerie, deadly tone as before, then he walked out of the room. I simply looked on after him as he stalked out of the room, a look of pure confusion on my face. "Mental note, never break one of Dearka's picture frames, it has rather odd, and slightly frightening effects…" I whispered to myself as I untangled myself from the nest of blankets and threw them all back on the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my ZAFT uniform before heading to the shower room, not noticing the dark figure that had slipped into my room in my absence. After a quick shower, I began to get dressed. It was then that I noticed that I had left my socks in my room. Groaning, I exited the shower room and made my way back towards my room. However, on my way down the hall I happened to notice a pair of socks lying in the middle of the hallway. I had a bad feeling for some reason, but I quickly dismissed it and decided that I had dropped my socks on the way to the shower room. Making my way towards the socks, the foreboding feeling grew stronger. Once again deciding that it was nothing, I reached down and plucked the pair of socks off the ground. However, it appeared that the socks were booby-trapped, and as I picked them up it triggered a complex system of pulleys and levers which managed to open an odd trap-door like compartment in the ceiling, most likely used for weapons storage and out came an avalanche of… socks? Yes! Socks! In mere moments I was completely immersed in an enormous mountain of socks. For a minute, I just sat in the pile in shock, my brain not completely aware of what was happening. However, it registered quickly enough, when I realized that I needed to breathe. I quickly pushed the great amounts of socks out of my way as I cleared a hole large enough for me to stick my head out. I quickly plunged out of the miniature sock mountain and took in large gasps of air. "I told you I would get my revenge!" I turned quickly turned my head around to the owner of the voice. Dearka was standing before the large hill of socks, with a slightly insane grin on his face. My eyebrow twitched. Dearka, recognizing the warning sign quickly took off down the hall, leaving me clambering out of the pile of socks, screaming several insults and curses after him. Meawhile Dearka was well ahead of me muttering to himself. "Mental note, never burry Yzak in a pile of dirty socks, it has rather odd, and slightly frightening results…"

A/N: Uhhh... Don't ask... I wrote it at 10:30 at night when I was high on sugar and coffee... I might add to it if people like it, which I HIGHLY doubt, but anyways... I am sorry if some of the details in this are inaccurate. I tried, Honestly. Anyways, please review, I need oppinoins on if I should continue this or not. So Review!


End file.
